


Imitation

by Quidward



Series: My Drabbles [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Character Study, Coffee, Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidward/pseuds/Quidward
Summary: What comes after is an extension of the past.
Series: My Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Imitation

What a drab mix. Far too piquant, it tastes like a child’s drink. Certainly not how Ritsuko likes her coffee. Nothing else to drink, though.

_ “At least it’s warm,”  _ she thinks as it burns her throat. It’s one of few enjoyable things in this godforsaken place.

The air is stale, the walls claustrophobic, and it reeks of blood. The atmosphere is suffocating.

She needs a break. 

She bails for the local Cafe. It offers a gorgeous view of the Geofront’s horizon, lit by amber sunbeams from aboveground. 

It’s not real, though. None of this is. 

Not even the golden air.

**Author's Note:**

> Second thing. Pretty self explanatory. I wanted to explore how Ritsuko became a replacement for Naoko, much like how Naoko for Yui. Alot of NERV lives on replacements and imitations. The EVA's are imitations of angels. The Geofront is a Dome containing an artificial nature. etc etc. I don't think I explored it very well, but whatever. C&C welcome.


End file.
